1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a light emitting module including a light emitting element such as a light emitting diode (LED), and a lighting apparatus including the light emitting module.
2. Description of the Related Art
Semiconductor light emitting elements, such as LEDs, are widely used as light sources in a variety of devices due to their high efficiency and long life span. For example, LEDs are used as light sources for illumination purposes in, for example, lamps or lighting apparatuses, as well as light sources for backlights in liquid crystal displays.
Typically, LEDs are installed in the devices or apparatuses as an integrated unit referred to as an LED module. A LED module includes, for example, a substrate and one or more LEDs mounted on the substrate (see, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2011-176017).